Naruto Lies of Ruin
by Kilroy7087
Summary: On the night he was Born, Naruto's life was ruined by two lies, taking any chance at living with his family, however growing up in adversity with a mind and will like his father's Naruto will persevere. Naruto will be just like his father, and at times acting like his mother. Smart!Strong!Naruto. NaruTayu. Rated M for Tayuya and Naruto's language, WARNING Uchiha and Sakura bashing
1. Team meetings and lies brought to light

**Naruto: The Lies of Ruin**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning and Introductions.**

**A/n: I know, I know, another story, sorry but I couldn't help it, I was re-reading Love of my Brothers by celestial kitten 16, I really liked the story and the revised story is even better, so while I was reading it I was thinking of this story where Naruto ends up having older sisters, (Sorry Arashi XD). They won't be appearing until later on,**

**Now this story will be completely AU, first of all Naruto will look more like his father while acting like him a well, he will be smart and strong, I won't have him overpowered but let's face it he's already overpowered in canon. The fact that he is the son of the fourth hokage and a previous jinchūriki kinda has some influence on his potential. Btw in this story neither Mito or Kushina were Jinchuuriki **

**Akatsuki: won't find them here, not even Madara, who died when he should have, there will be a fourth shinobi war however,**

**No Bijū, Kurama will be a friendly Kitsune not Yōko, Shukaku will be a Tanuki youkai, same with the rest of the bijū.**

**This will be NaruTayu, which has become my fav pairing, she will be swapping places with Karin in terms of ranks in Pedomaru's forces. **

**Anyway I'll just get on with the story so I won't end up spoiling the surprises.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, not a single thing.**

**Key**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kurama/Summoning speaking**

'**Kurama/Summoning thinking'**

'_**Kurama talking to Naruto'**_

'_Naruto talking to Kurama'_

_~flashback~_

**Story begin:**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was walking to the shinobi academy of Konohagakure no sato **[The Village hidden in the leaves] **for team assignments, Naruto had just recently passed his genin test as rookie of the year, you see Naruto is very smart just like his father Minato Namikaze a.k.a The Yondaime Hokage a.k.a _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō _**[Konoha's Yellow Flash]** of this he was certainly knew, he also knows his mother was Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a the _Aka Chishio no Habanero __**[the red hot bloody Habanero]**_**, **

he found this out when he was eight, he found his father's journal in the Hokage's office when he was with the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi a.k.a the professor, but Naruto just calls him Grandpa because Sarutobi has all but adopted Naruto as his also learned that he had four older sisters however unfortunately according to his grandpa, Naruto's family was killed in the Kyūbi attack 14 years ago, Minato was killed when he used the Shiki Fūin or Dead Demon Consuming Seal, to seal the Kyūbi into Naruto, however Naruto's mother and older sisters were presumed dead as their bodies weren't found among the wreckage of the hospital wing that was destroyed by Kyūbi that day.

Now Naruto doesn't hate his father, he knows it's the Hokage's job to protect the village with his life, doesn't mean he doesn't want' to give him a punch to the face though, he also knows that his father was a noble man and he himself couldn't ask another family to do that which he couldn't do himself.

That day Sarutobi brought Naruto to his family's home where he was allowed to live from therein out, he found that it was untouched, all he father's jutsu scrolls and books were there, his mother's journal he also found the Uzumaki clan's summoning scroll for the Wolf Clan, which he signed last night after graduating. He also found the room that was meant to be for him, which he updated so he could sleep in, he couldn't bring himself to take his parent's room for himself.

Anyway, after that day Naruto focussed on making his parents and older sisters proud, he trained every day to exhaustion, he mastered tree climbing and water walking to get his chakra control up, mastering the **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** helped as well as solved his clone dilemma, with help from the Sandaime, he trained in his father's taijutsu and his mother's kenjutsu style, buying a practice sword. He also was a natural with Fūinjutsu like his parents, he also learned his father's jutsu the **Rasengan** in three days. He was stuck on the **Hiraishin no jutsu** but he was close.

Naruto still had to go by Uzumaki, not Namikaze as he still wasn't strong enough to defend against his father's enemies, so he kept his skills secret for now.

Naruto looked like his father infact if it wasn't for the whiskers you would swear it was Minato back from the dead, it didn't help that Naruto was dressed exactly like his father was when he was a genin. Naruto was wearing black shinobi pants with black sandals, a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in red on the front, kunai and shuriken holsters on his right thigh, black hitai-ate and he finished off with a white hooded jacket with three stripes going down each sleeve and the Uzumaki spiral on the back and left shoulder and His blonde hair spiky with two jaw length bangs framing his face completed the look.

**-At the Academy-**

Stepping into his classroom for one last time, Naruto looked at his classmates. He was in a class with the Clan heirs, although he was a year older than them. The clan heirs were made up of, the Uchiha heir Sasuke, Shikamaru heir to the Nara Clan, Kiba heir to the Inuzuka Clan, Hinata heiress to the Hyūga clan, Ino heiress to the Yamanaka clan, Shino heir to the Aburame and Chōji heir to the Akimichi. Naruto was heir to the Uzumaki seeing as he was the last surviving member and he made sure everyone knew at least this much as all the enemies of the Uzumaki clan were all dead. There were also a number of civilian kids amongst the graduates such as Haruno Sakura.

Naruto took a seat at the back of the class next to his friends Shikamaru and Chōji.

"Hey guys" Naruto said greeting them

"Hey Naruto" Chōji said in-between bites from his bag of potato chips

"Hey Naruto, congrats on rookie of the year" Shikamaru said lifting his head from the desk.

"Thanks Shikamaru, you know you could have just as easily gotten it as well right" Naruto replied

"Meh it would have been too troublesome to have done so" Shikamaru answered going right back to sleep placing his head on the desk. Naruto chuckled at that and pulled out one of his father's books on advanced Fūinjutsu.

He was just about to start the chapter on his father's theory on time-space seals when the door as violently opened and two females burst in through.

"HAH I bet you Ino-pig" exclaimed one Haruno Sakura.

"What are you talking about forehead, my foot was in before yours by minutes" replied one Yamanaka Ino they continued arguing even when it came to sitting beside Sasuke Uchiha as they two were the lead fan-girls in the Uchiha's fan-club

This continued until their sensei Umino Iruka came inside and shut them all up with his demon head jutsu. Naruto scoffed at the stupidity of the fan-girls, obliviously not realizing he had a fan-girl himself, although she was more of a stalker than a fan-girl.

"Congratulations to all of you who passed…" Iruka started on one of his speeches/lectures, this one about their duty to the village and blah, blah, blah. Naruto just continued reading his book writing his own notes on seals that caught his fancy.

"Alright I will now readout the teams. Team 1 will…" he started Naruto zoning out until

"Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Iruka read out

"CHA TAKE THAT PIG TRUE LOVE DEFEATES ALL" Sakura squealed, Naruto slammed his head on the table and Sasuke just hn'd.

'oh well at least Uncle Kakashi's my sensei' Naruto thought, Naruto knew who Kakashi was, seeing as he was one of Naruto's anbu guards growing up, he made sure the villagers knew Naruto was not to be harmed, although fortunately or unfortunately however way you look at it, the villagers settled on hating Naruto and ignoring him outright. This didn't bother Naruto as only the civilians did this, those who were shinobi save for a few, were nice to Naruto and helped him growing up especially those who were friends to his father when he was alive. Anyway Kakashi was like an Uncle to Naruto when he wasn't on duty or away on missions.

"Alright you guys you can go for lunch but be back here to meet your sensei. And again I'm proud of you guys and make the village proud as well" he finished as he walked out of the classroom.

"Right catch you guys later, there's a couple of bowls of ramen with my name on them at Ichiraku's" Naruto said disappearing in a whirl of leaves

"Huh looks like he finally got the hang of the **Shunshin no jutsu**" Shikamaru said looking up for a sec before leaving with Chōji.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto appeared in front of the Ramen stand, pushing aside the flaps he walked inside.

"Hey Ayame, old man" he said taking his normal seat at the stand.

"Naruto my boy how are you" Teuchi owner of the stand said welcoming his favorite customer

"Hi Naruto" Ayame Teuchi's daughter said.

"So Naruto what can we get for you today." Teuchi asked

"Can I get three Miso ramen please" Naruto said

"No problem Naruto" Teuchi said firing up the grills.

"So Naruto how did team assignment go" Ayame asked

"Ugh I got teamed up with the banshee and emo-king" Naruto said sighing "I don't mind to much just as long as they learn that we're a team and not everything revolves around them ya know" Naruto said

"Well sometimes Naruto you just have to grin and bear it, but at least you got Kakashi as a sensei, so you should be able to grow even stronger now" Ayame replied

It was then that Teuchi had Naruto's ramen finished and he handed to Naruto

"Here ya go Naruto three misos" Teuchi said.

"Thanks old man" Naruto said, the three of them then talked for a while Naruto ate his lunch [read ate not inhaled as canon Naruto would]. After eating Naruto paid the bill said farewell and disappeared in a swirl of leaves again.

**-Back at the Academy 3 hours later-**

When Naruto returned to the academy all the sensei had gathered to collect their students sans one Hatake Kakashi. Naruto knew it would be a while before he came, he was of course talking to his old teammates so of course he will get a little lost.

So for the last while now Naruto continued reading his father's books as he looked over the notes Minato left for the Hiraishin. Sasuke was sulking and brooding as usual while Sakura was about to blow a gasket.

'3. 2. 1.' Naruto counted down

"CHA WHERE THE HELL IS THIS GUY SHANNARO" she screamed. Naruto had to suppress the urge to ram a rasengan down her throat.

"Maa calm down Sakura Kakashi sensei will be along shortly" Naruto said not even looking up from his book

"Shut up Naruto-baka, and stop trying to be as cool as Sasuke-kun, you'll never be as good as him" Sakura shouted at him

"Tch whatever" Naruto said as he went back to studying his book. Sakura was peeved she didn't get much of a reaction from Naruto, she was about to go give him a piece of her mind when the door suddenly opened, and in walked a man dressed in the standard jōnin garb, blue shirt and shinobi pants with the Uzumaki spiral on the biceps, green flak jacket, his hitai-ate was slanted to cover his left eye and a face mask cover his mouth. This was Hatake Kakashi, a.k.a _Sharingan no Kakashi _the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, son of the White Fang and only remaining member of team Minato the Yondaime's team before becoming hokage.

"My first impressions, I don't' like you two" he said looking at Sakura and Sasuke "Hello again Naruto" he said looking at Naruto

"Hi Uncle Kakashi" Naruto said looking up from his book and giving his adoptive Uncle a wave.

"YOUR LATE" Sakura screamed at her sensei, not even caring about respecting her elders nor nothing.

"Ah well you see I was heading here when I saw an old lady trying to bring heavy groceries home, I went to help her but it turned out she was being possessed by an evil spirit so I had to go find a priest of priestess to exorcise the spirit and get rid of it but then I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said

"LIAR" Sakura Screamed again.

"Anyway meet me up on the roof" Kakashi said disappearing in a poof of smoke with Naruto following behind in his own Shunshin. Sakura and Sasuke quickly walked out and headed up the stairs.

Once they all got there, Kakashi and Naruto closed their books knowing now wasn't the time to be reading.

"Alright, how about we introduce ourselves," Kakashi said starting the conversation.

"What do you mean sensei" Sakura asked not knowing what to do,

"You know, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future that sort of thing" Kakashi said, shocked at Sakura who was supposed to be the smartest graduate.

"Well why don't you go first and show us how it's done" she replied still confused.

"For fuck sake seriously, you don't know how to introduce yourself, I thought you were supposed to be the smartest Kunoichi in our class sheesh" Naruto said completely shocked at the inability to simple tell someone about yourself.

"S-shut up baka," Sakura Stammered completely embarrassed.

"I'll go first Sensei" Naruto said

"Sure go ahead Naruto"

"Right I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, Fūinjutsu, kenjutsu and gardening, I also like Ichiraku ramen now and again especially when Iruka-sensei or grandpa Sarutobi treats me to it, I dislike fan-girls, ignorant idiots who can't tell a scroll from a kunai, and those who judge before getting to know someone. My hobbies included reading, gardening and creating new seals, my ambition because I will achieve it, is to restore my clan and become the greatest Hokage in history surpassing the other four, and making my Parents proud of me" Naruto said saying the last part with absolute conviction.

"What, you're an orphan baka, you don't have any parents and what clan" Sakura said scoffing at his dream

"Shut the fuck up Sakura of course I had parents dumbass, I didn't just fall from the sky as a baby or delivered to the orphanage by a stork, my parents died during the Kyūbi attack the day I was born, grandpa told me my mother died in the hospital when it was attacked by Kyūbi and my father sacrificed himself to save me. As for my clan genius I'm the heir and only known surviving member of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure of Uzu no Kuni, my clan was wiped out at the end of the second shinobi war when it had to take Iwa and Kumo just to defeat my ancestors who were masters in kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu." Naruto said quickly losing his temper and the pink haired bitch.

"What I never heard of them" Sakura said.

"Huh that's surprising seeing as the Shodaime's wife Was Mito Senju nee UZUMAKI, who turns out to be my great-great-grandaunt. All this is found in the library." Naruto said

"So why didn't we learn about this in the academy" Sakura asked

"Because when we did you were too enamoured with his almighty Emo-ness here" Naruto said thumbing in Sasuke's direction

"Alright enough, I'll go next then" Kakashi said breaking up the little fight.

"Now my name is Hatake Kakashi, likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you, I have hobbies, and dreams for the future, I never really thought about it" Kakashi said completely leaving the three in the dark as to who he is, except Naruto he knew all about Kakashi, his Uncle liked the book series Icha Icha paradise, and confusing the fuck out of people. He dislikes traitors and those who would leave their comrades behind. His hobbies include reading and training his ninkens **[ninja hounds]**, his dream for the future is to see the Icha Icha series be made into a movie.

"All you gave us was a name sensei" Sakura said. Naruto snickered, until they show Kakashi they were good ninja that was all they were getting.

"Alright then, you the pink howler monkey your next" Kakashi said pointing to Sakura

"My NAME is Haruno Sakura, I like…" she giggled while looking at Sasuke, "My Hobbies… (Another giggle while looking at the brooder) my dream is to… EEEH" she squealed at the last part shaking her head.

"And Dislikes?" Kakashi asked

"Ino-pig and Naruto" she shouted.

"Please" Naruto scoffed taking his book out losing interest with the conversation.

"Alright and finally Mister Darkness here" Kakashi said

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have little likes, and I dislike great number of things, and my ambition because I will make it a reality is to restore my clan and kill a certain _man_" Sasuke said in complete monotone.

'Okay so I have a rabid fan-girl, a brooding an avenger, Naruto is the only normal one, sensei you should see your son now' Kakashi thought, Smiling warmly when he thought the last part

"Okay, that's it for today, meet me at training ground 7 at 7am, for your real genin test, as the one you took in the academy was only to see if you had the ability to become genin. This test has a 66.6% failure rate, anyway remember, training ground 7, 7am and don't eat breakfast, because you'll only throw it up." Kakashi said, with that sakura and Sasuke left and Naruto was getting up to leave as well but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto, I know for a fact Sensei and Kushina-sama are without a doubt proud of the shinobi you have become." He said giving his eye smile. Naruto smiled in return.

"T-thanks Uncle," Naruto said, supressing a few tears as best he can.

"No Problem Naruto, now off home now, you need all the rest you can get for tomorrow" Kakashi said ruffling the young blonde's hair.

"Hai, see you tomorrow sensei" Naruto said as he walked off and jumped of the railing only to disappear in a vortex of water.

"Sensei I'm pretty sure that kid is going to outdo us all." Kakashi said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**-Training Ground 7 the next morning-**

Naruto headed to training ground 7 around a quarter to 10 as Kakashi would be three hours late again, Kakashi was never on time to anything below an A-rank Mission or summons from the hokage. So he headed out when he did after having a proper breakfast of eggs and bacon with orange juice. Setting the security seals on his house the blond Shunshined over to meet up with his team.

Appearing at the logs Naruto was met with the sight of a very tired Uchiha and a steaming Haruno

"YOU'RE LATE NARUTO-BAKA" Sakura screamed.

"Am I? Huh I don't see sensei anywhere, nor do I sense him in the immediate area, so I guess that means I'm not late" Naruto said fixing a glare on the pinkette. "Plus it's not my fault you forgot that sensei was late yesterday, sensei isn't early to anything save for A to SS-rank missions and summons from hokage-sama" he finished.

"That's not the point baka" Sakura replied fuming because he was right.

"Tch whatever" Naruto said walking off sitting against a tree. He pulled out his book and continued where he left off yesterday.

It was 10 o'clock when Kakashi finally decided to show up

"Good morning my cute little Genins" he said with his eye smile, earning him glares from the two tired genin and an Ohayu from Naruto.

"Okay now like I said yesterday this is you real genin test, this will decided if you become a ninja or return to the academy. Now…" he started, he then took out two bells, "Your test is to get these bells off of me by any means necessary, I want you to come at me with the intention to kill" he finished

"But sensei won't you get hurt" Sakura said confused at her sensei's order. Kakashi gave her an eye smile, Sasuke was indifferent however Naruto snickered

'Jeez for someone who got the third highest test scores she lacks complete common sense' Naruto and Kakashi thought to themselves

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to hurt me too bad" Kakashi said while still smiling his eye smile. Naruto snorted at this

"Okay when I count to three, the test will begin, 1" he said starting his counting, the genin tensed readying themselves,

"2" they looked completely focused, or at least Sasuke and Naruto did.

"3" he finished, with that the three genin disappeared into the surrounding woodland.

"Well, their good at hiding anyway." Kakashi said, 'however I can still sense Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto I can't feel whatsoever.' He thought.

Meanwhile Naruto and a shadow clone were attempting to wrangle up Sasuke and sakura. The shadow clone made it to Sakura first.

"What do you want" she growled.

"We need to take him together, all three of us" Naruto replied.

"I don't need you help and neither does Sasuke-kun" She retorted.

"Listen here Haruno, while the rest of us trained in our ninjutsu, taijutsu and what not, you and your band of pathetic girls were too busy dieting and looking good for you oh so precious 'Sasuke-kun', so yes you do need my help and I will tell you why Sasuke will need our help as well, our sensei is Hatake Kakashi or _Sharingan Kakashi_, the man who copied a thousand jutsu and not to mention son of konoha's _White fang_, sensei was also a student of the Yondaime, and was anbu at 14, so yes we need to take him together otherwise we will fail and miserably too." Naruto lectured sakura, his clone also gave the same lecture just without the first part about sakura.

"F-fine I'll help but only because it will pass, and me and Sasuke-kun get to stay together" Sakura said

"Hn Fine but this plan of yours better work dobe" The arrogant ass, uh I mean Uchiha, said.

"Alright here's what's going to happen" Naruto and his clone started going into detail about his plan.

**-Back with Kakashi-**

Kakashi was still reading his book while this was going on. He was about to go confront his genin when he felt Sasuke's and Sakura's signatures moving, and they were heading for him.

'Alright let see what the three brightest the academy produced has to offer' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi continued to read, feigning ignorance and the chakra signals continued to get closer, then all of a sudden Sasuke burst from the bushes throwing two shuriken, which Kakashi caught on his fingers through the holes in the middle. Then the young Uchiha then rushed Kakashi aiming for his head with a kick which Kakashi then managed to catch all the while still reading, which proved to only infuriate the young Uchiha. It was then that Naruto burst through the bush as well engaging in the taijutsu match as well, forcing Kakashi to regretfully put his book away.

Dodging punches and kicks for the two young teenagers, Kakashi never felt Sakura sneaking up behind him, it wasn't until she got close and touched one of the bells that Kakashi recognized the threat and pushed Naruto and Sasuke away while jumping away from sakura. Then Naruto and Sasuke nodded to each other and then went through a series of hand seals each.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu [Fire release: Great Fireball Technique]**" Sasuke said firing a huge fireball from his mouth.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa [Wind Release: Great Breakthrough]**" Naruto said releasing a big gust of wind from his mouth, which hit Sasuke's fireball doubling its size.

When Kakashi saw this his eyes widened, 'shit I didn't think they would ever try a collaborative attack. These three are full of surprises' he thought. He quickly replaced himself with a log escaping from the deadly fireball.

When the fire dissipated, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't see Kakashi anywhere. They however saw the charred remains of the log

"Shit replacement, Sasuke look out he's below us" Naruto said jumping away from his current position, Sasuke did so as well, just in time too, because as soon as he did jump away Kakashi's hands burst from the ground in an attempt to catch him. Kakashi then emerged from the ground dusting himself off.

'Alright time for plan b' Naruto said. Focusing his chakra he prepared his next move. Holding his hand out his summoned his attack. Blue glowing chains burst from the ground in front of Kakashi and wrapped around him. Kakashi tried to get out of the hold but it was no use.

"Don't bother sensei you know full well what these chains are capable of holding" Naruto said "Sakura now's your chance to get the bells" Naruto added which Sakura complied as she went over and took the bells of Kakashi. She then walked over to Sasuke and Naruto and stood beside them. Naruto released his chains and Kakashi clapped at their performance.

"Very good you guys, now which of you will get the two bells and which of you will be going back to the academy" Kakashi said pulling out his book and begun reading anew.

"I don't think any of us are going back to the academy" Naruto said, he figured out the objective of this test ages ago, seeing as it was the same one his father gave to Kakashi, and the same one the Sandaime gave to the Sannin.

"Oh and pray tell, why?" Kakashi asked arching an eyebrow

"Because the true objective of this test was teamwork, the bells were a way to get us to bicker, however we would still need to work together at some stage in order to get the bells off of you" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, Naruto explained to them about the test, and said how even though they weren't friends they should at least try to work together as teammates.

"Plus I never heard of a three man squad, only four man squads, three genin and one jōnin sensei." Naruto finished.

"Well then I guess you all" he paused "Pass" he said giving a thumbs up.

"Yay we did it" Sakura cheered, Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"Okay team report back here tomorrow at the same time for the start of your missions, Ja Ne" he said disappearing once again in a swirl of leaves.

"Well see you guys tomorrow" Naruto said disappearing in a whirlwind. When he left suffice to say, Sakura asked Sasuke out on a date only to de denied, and Sasuke sulked of with his hands in his pockets.

**-Later that evening-**

Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku's, he had just finished eating his celebratory ramen and decided it was time to go home. He was about to turn the corner to the street just in front of the entrance to his family's estate, when his danger sense went off.

Naruto jumped back just missing the impact of a strength enhanced drop-kick, which created a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Naruto was shocked, because standing in the crater caused by the impact was Mizuki, Iruka's assistant and an avid hater of Naruto because of the Kyūbi sealed in him.

"Ah hello fox brat I was just looking for you," He said with a malicious smile.

"See its asshole's like you that make me sick, you're just spitting on the Yondaime's grave and final wishes, idiots who tell the jail from the prisoner" Naruto said

"Shut up you demon, right now I'm going to kill you and then take the Forbidden seal and deliver it to Lord Orochimaru, in appreciation for this power." Mizuki said as he begun to flare his chakra as he started transforming into a half tiger/half human thing. "Time to die fox brat" he said as he rushed forward towards Naruto.

He aimed a punch to the head however Naruto managed to evade just in time.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu [Shadow clone technique]**" Naruto said spawning 8 shadow clones. The clones rushed Mizuki to try and wear him down a bit.

"Tch these Clones aren't a match for me fox brat" Mizuki said. The clones did get in a few hits however Mizuki ended up wiping them all out. Mizuki then rushed Naruto trying to get a few hits, which he succeeded in doing but not without getting a few hits from Naruto that had been reinforced with chakra.

"This is pathetic, surely the might Kyū no Yōko could put up a better fight than this." Mizuki taunted

"I'm not the fox asshole, now hold still so I can tear you a new face" Naruto said, taking out his sword. Naruto spiked his chakra, as he knew if he was to deal with Mizuki he would need help.

Naruto then seal-lessly created 4 more clones and the five of them rushed Mizuki. Ducking and weaving Naruto and his clones slashed and swiped at Mizuki making several cuts.

"Argh, Stop that demon brat" Mizuki shouted swiping a claw at the Narutos surrounding him. Taking a hold of the original, Mizuki threw Naruto against the Namikaze compound wall. Mizuki grabbed a fumma shuriken he had with him and began spinning the giant shuriken he then threw it.

Naruto braced himself for the impact but it never came. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. Standing in front of Naruto was Iruka back to Mizuki with shuriken sticking out of his back.

"I-iruka sensei," Naruto said

"Are you alright Naruto" Iruka said his mouth dripping a little blood. Naruto could only nod in his shocked state. However he was pulled out of his shock when Iruka collapsed in front of him from his wound and the shock to his system because of it.

"Oh Iruka how nice of you to join us, I was going to kill you later but oh well" Mizuki said nonchalantly. It was then that something snapped in Naruto. His bangs hid his face but when he looked up his eyes were an ice cold blue that would flick red now and again.

"If you lay another hand on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you" Naruto said as his eyes became red with slits for pupils, whiskers became for pronounced.

"Bring it, demon brat I'll just beat you down." Mizuki said

"I'll bring it all right, I'll bring it a hundred fold" Naruto said, forming the cross seal "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**" with that four more Narutos popped into the fray all wielding their own katana. This time they all went in for killing shots while Naruto began focusing his chakra to the palm of his hand, as they first two clones reached Mizuki they slashed his legs bringing him down to his knees, Naruto had the rasengan formed and chased after his clones. The last two clones rushed Mizuki and slashed his upper arms deep making them useless and leaving him open for Naruto's finisher.

"Take this fucker **RASENGAN**" Naruto said ramming the swirling sphere of red chakra into Mizuki's gut, tearing away and flesh and intestines. The chakra also became unstable and exploded outwards out of Mizuki's back completely destroying the spine and leaving Mizuki paralysed. It didn't help that whatever gave Mizuki his incredibly chakra boost and tiger form began to suck all the life out of the man, all that was left was a mutilated withered corpse.

Remembering about Iruka Naruto went over to check to see if he was still alive. Checking for a pulse Naruto was relieved when he found one. He then flared his chakra to get the attention of anbu, how they didn't feel Mizuki's spike in chakra Naruto didn't know. But that's beside the point. However in a few seconds the anbu and Hokage showed up in minutes after Naruto's chakra flare with some medic Nin and ANBU.

"Naruto are you okay, what happened here" the old hokage asked the boy. Naruto then told the hokage and the anbu present about what happened, he told every detail clearly and precisely. When he was finished Sarutobi was convinced Naruto was not at fault, especially seeing as nearly most of the village felt the spike of malevolent chakra.

"Well I must commend you for a job well done Naruto, only one injury and not a lot of damage was done, very well I shall award you an A-rank Pay for this and it shall go on your record as an A-rank mission" Sarutobi said

"Thank you grandpa, but what about Iruka-sensei, is he going to be alright" Naruto replied worried about his academy teacher

"He'll be fine now Naruto, it was a simple enough wound. Now I think it's time you get home, you have to report to Kakashi tomorrow for mission do you not?" Sarutobi said.

"Oh yeah, I was going to go to bed but Mizuki attacked me heheh" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright then off you go then Naruto" Sarutobi said chuckling, it always amazed him how Naruto could act like serious one minute and goofy the next, just like his parents.

"See ya tomorrow grandpa" Naruto said heading into the Namikaze estate.

The Hokage and ANBU headed off and the med nin took Iruka to the hospital to better heal him.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto finished getting ready for bed and headed into his room. He changed a lot when he moved into his house, he painted the room a sunset orange, and replaced all the baby furniture with bigger dressers and a double bed. He had black bed sheets with the red Uzumaki spiral on them. Getting into the bed Naruto laid down and let sleep claim him, it helped that the battle with Mizuki tired him out. He was out like a candle when his head hit the pillow.

**-Inside Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto awoke in a sewer-like place. Confused as to how he got here Naruto began wandering forward.

"Okay last time I checked I fell asleep in my bed so this is either a dream or I was teleported somewhere" Naruto said to himself as he came into a large room with a large gate. On the gate in the middle where a door handle or knob would be found was a piece of paper saying 'Seal' in big black kanji.

"**Ah so meet at last Uzumaki Naruto, it's about time you found yourself here, there is much we need to talk about"** said a booming voice that emanated from within the cage

"W-what, who's there" Naruto said looking around not knowing where exactly the voice came from.

"**Over here Kit, behind the large gate**" came the voice again, and Naruto looked towards the gate, and what he saw froze him to the core with fear, because standing behind the gate was the Kyūbi no Kitsune.

"K-kyūbi" Naruto whispered however Kyūbi heard it just as clearly as if he said it right next to his ears.

"**Correct Kit"** Kyūbi said chuckling a bit.

"Wait if you're hear then that must mean I'm in the seal as well, but how?" Naruto asked

"**Well it was when you used my chakra kit, that opened the connection between us and when you fell asleep I brought you here to the Mindscape, the mental manifestation of the seal connecting us, all jinchūriki have one so as to converse with their tenant" **Kyūbi answered

"Huh, okay then so why did you call me here" Naruto asked

"**Like I said **_**we**_** need to talk, there are things you need to know, however before we talk someone else would like to talk to you," **Kyūbi replied, Kyūbi then looked away from Naruto "**Alright it's you turn to talk Namikaze**" he said

"N-namikaze? But I'm standing right in front of you" Naruto said confused

"**Not you kit him**" Kyūbi gestured to behind Naruto, which Naruto followed and turned around, once again Naruto was frozen solid but this time not by fear but confusion and shock. As standing right behind him was his Father, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage.

"Hello Naruto, it's nice to finally be able to meet you" Minato said with his signature smile. The mindscape changed to a vacant white setting with only Naruto and Minato present.

"D-dad" Naruto said shocked "H-how? I mean you're dead right?" he asked

"Well I sealed some of my chakra inside you as a safeguard in case Kyūbi ever tried to escape however I think my soul got trapped in aswell because of the Shiki Fūin, you see only the Uzumaki are supposed to use the Shiki Fūin to summon the Shinigami, when they do they are put into coma from the severe drain on their chakra reserves, anyone else other than an Uzumaki by blood, their soul is taken by the Shinigami, I think I might be in a coma but because of the chakra I sealed inside of you here I am, you see when myself and your mother got married we performed a ritual to adopt me into the clan as I was an orphan and your mother's clan was a renowned clan from Uzushio" Minato explained,

"Wait so if you're in a coma then why wasn't I told" Naruto said.

"That's one of the things I need to tell you, because of the seal I was able to see you grow from you own perspective, however I saw everything you did when you were still a baby, you see after the sealing you were taken from the area and brought to Sarutobi and your godfather Jiraiya to check the seal in the Hospital, however someone came into them and told them that not only was I dead but your mother and your Sisters were killed in the old ward of the hospital where Kushina supposedly gave birth to you but that was a lie. You see the person who told Sarutobi and Jiraiya was none other than Danzo. You see Danzo is an evil man, he never like Sarutobi or myself because we were too 'soft' in his opinion, to him ninja are only tools to be used. Now when he heard about you having the Kyūbi sealed into you making you a jinchūriki he saw an opportunity to get a very powerful tool to use to eventually usurp the hokage position from Sarutobi, so not only he told Jiraiya and Sarutobi that I was died and so was your mother and Sisters but Your mother and sister were told I died and so did you" Minato explained.

"So where are they, if they are still alive" Naruto asked becoming too overwhelmed by sadness anger and joy. Sadness and anger at what he was denied because of an old piece of shit that wanted to use him like he was just a tool to be used and discarded, joy from knowing his family is potentially still alive out there somewhere

"I don't know Naruto, but seeing as my body isn't in konoha than that means your mother and sisters took it with them, More than likely preserved it with a stasis Seal, i believe when my chalra here runs out, my soul should return to my body and the spike in chakra should cancel the stasis seal" Minato replied. He then let out an 'oof' as he was punched in the stomach

"That's for sealing the Kyūbi in me" Naruto said, but he then hugged his father "But I understand why you had to do it, you could only trust the power to me," he said

"That's right, it's a parent's job to believe in their child, and I completely believe in you to not misuse this power bestowed to you Naruto, and before I go I just want to let you know that yes I'm very proud of you" Minato said smiling at his son

"R-really?" Naruto said looking at his father,

"Of course I am, I mean you did complete the rasengan faster than myself or Jiraiya, and I must say you're making good progress on the Hiraishin," Minato said grinning

"Thanks dad, but I'm having trouble with it, I have all the theory on it understood but I can't use your Kunai they won't work" Naruto said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well that's because my Kunai are keyed to my Chakra signature, not just my blood, you need your own kunai and engrave the seal on them and then when you add the blood ensure you channel chakra into your blood so it's keyed to you." Minato replied

"Oh that's how you did it" Naruto said his face in a eureka expression.

"Yep, now I believe my time is up for now, hopefully I will awake in my own body and I'll get myself, your sisters and your motor-mouth mother back to konoha if anything she's in one of our safe houses we have around Fire Country" Minato said as he started glowing, Naruto then hugged his father,

"Thanks for everything dad, and see you soon" He said a few tears forming

"Of course Naruto, remember I'm very proud of you, and I'm positive that your mother is as well, also don't tell her I called her a motor-mouth kay" Minato said smiling

"Kay dad" Naruto said nodding and chuckling. And with that Minato's chakra began to dissipate and he disappeared the surrounding area returning to the sewer setting with the cage once again in front of Naruto.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about" Naruto said wiping the tears from his eyes, going into what he calls shinobi mode.

"**Well what have you been told of the night you were born**" the Kyūbi asked, not surprised at all how serious Naruto was behaving.

"Well we were told that on October tenth, the village was attacked by the Kyūbi no Yōko and the Yondaime sacrificed himself to kill it, but I found out that you were actually sealed inside me when I found out about my parents and grandpa told me why and how they 'died', we were also told you were nothing but a mindless beast but I'm starting to think everything I was told about that night was a lie nothing we were told about that night is true is it" Naruto asked looking at the Kyūbi "what's your name by the way, I doubt it's Kyūbi as i know that Kitsune can have up to nine tails" he added

"**Correct you are kit, my name is Kurama. However you are correct about how nothing is true about that night. You see I wasn't in control that night, it's actually my job to protect fire country along with Matatabi a two tailed monster Cat. I'm also only known as a Yōko because I was born with nine tails, rather than earn them over my life as we Kitsune are supposed to" **Kurama replied

"Huh so why was it you attacked konoha that night" Naruto asked

"**Well you see that night I had just returned to my den after hunting, I was looking for food for my mate and kits, however when I returned I found them dead" Kurama said his voice full of sorrow "The den reeked of snakes and I went to go follow the scent however when I exited the den I was attacked by two men, the man that reeked of snakes and a man with spinning red eyes" **He growled

"Uchiha" Naruto growled out.

"**Uchiha, as in that clan from Konoha?" **Kurama asked

"Yeah, their Dōjutsu The Sharingan is red with spinning Tomoe revolving around the iris, they are formidable genjutsu users, and Madara Was known to have summoned you during his fight with Hashirama Senju" Naruto replied "Also the man who Smelled of snakes could only be Orochimaru, I bet in your rage induced state you followed the scent which led you to Konoha, so you weren't in the right frame of mind when you attacked" Naruto replied

"**Correct again Kit, no I didn't attack in the right frame of mind in fact I think I was under a genjutsu by the Uchiha, and no I wasn't that Kyūbi, I killed him in combat years ago after that for betraying the Kitsune, as he thought he was better than the rest of us and went against our laws**" Kurama answered

"Huh" Naruto said "So what else do you need to talk about" He asked

"**Well, the only thing left is to say that we should partner up to benefit each other like some jinchūriki do"** Kurama said

"Do you mean like you letting me use your power or something like that" Naruto said

"**Well for the time being you can use my chakra but only when you yourself are running low, at the moment you have the same chakra capacity as five Kages, thanks to the seal taking mine and converting it to your reserves, it's only thanks to your clones practicing control that you have any control at all. So it will be rare that you will need my chakra at all, no what I propose is to somehow find a way to release me and what I'll do is pledge my service to your clan for as long as they live, You have my word not only as a Kitsune but a Kitsune lord, and we can never go back on our word, in fact you picked up a few Kitsune traits you know" **Kurama said**.**

"Alright, I'm not as advance as my dad is yet but I'll see what I can do" Naruto said

"**That's all I ask kit now I believe it's time you get some sleep**" Kurama said. And with that Naruto felt himself drifting off and soon Naruto was soon dreaming of being hokage and swimming pools filled with ramen, what he loves ramen he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't. What Naruto didn't know was he was in for some serious action soon.

**-End Story-**

**A/n alright that a new story done, Promise of a lifetime should be up soon enough so should New dimension as I'm almost finished those two, Moonlight warrior will be up sometime tomorrow, sorry it's been a while but college had gotten a bit hectic, but I got a couple of days off as well as rag week which is Ireland's Spring Break. So I managed to get some work done, **

**Anyway, with this story like you've seen so far Kurama is good as he isn't the same Kurama in canon, in fact this story will be nothing like canon, Minato and the rest of Naruto's family won't be seen for a while, it will take them a while to get to konoha from where they are.**

**Alright that's it for now I'll have something else to say with the other stories,**

**Read and review guys let me know how you like it or dislike it and where I can improve it or anything like that, also just to mention I intentionally left out the chan's and kun's I won't be using them, I won't even be using otōto imōto and them for big sis and **


	2. D-ranks, and First C-rank

**Naruto Lies of Ruin Chapter 2**

**D-ranks and first C-rank:**

**A/n; alright first things first,**

**1/ first I wanna give a shout out to everyone who has liked the prologue**

**2/ disregard the point I made last time about Tayuya swapping places with Karin. I won't say much but when I wrote this chapter I just wrote what came to mind so **

**Alright enjoy the newest LIES OF RUIN**

**Key:**

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Summons/Kurama talking"**

'**Summons/Kurama thinking'**

"_**Kurama talking to Naruto through the seal/link"**_

'_Naruto talking to Kurama through the seal/link'_

_~flashbacks~_

**-Story begin-**

**-Early next morning in a secret location-**

"Ugh, it feels like I got sat on by Gamabunta" Minato said waking up from his coma, he sat up and tried to figure out where he was. He saw that he was in a bed room and still had his clothes on from his battle with the Kyūbi, he was broken from his thoughts as the door to the room was thrown open and his family came rushing in, they had felt the surge of chakra from him breaking the stasis seal he had on him,

"Daddy/Honey" came five overjoyed voices, his wife and four daughters had him in a family hug that would put the Brady bunch to shame.

"Oh Minato we believed you to be dead, how are you alive" Kushina asked her husband happy to have him back in her life. Minato then told his family what he told Naruto,

"Kushina, girls you have been lied to" he said his face serious, as he went into Hokage mode

"What do you mean daddy" Hikari his eldest asked, she was the spitting image of her mother, with her long red hair flowing down her back and her violet eyes looking at him confused,

"Girls your baby brother is still alive, Danzo was the one to tell you about our deaths and as you can see he was lying, he wanted to use Naruto as his weapon but thanks to the efforts of Sarutobi-sama, that did not happen" Minato told his family. Killer intent was then leaking from his wife and daughters, he was surprised by the levels of K.I coming from his two youngest, the twins Reika and Haruka, they were now both 16 years old and also beautiful girls like their mother and older sisters, the twins looked like their great-great-aunt Mito Uzumaki, however Haruka had red hair and violet eyes like her oldest sister and mother, whereas Reika had blonde hair and blue eyes like himself, the twins had their hair in braided ponytails over opposite shoulders. Hitomi was the second eldest she had blue eyes shaped like her father, her face was heart shaped and her red hair in two pig tails like her godmother Tsunade Senju.

"I knew I smelled something fishy, I'm going to kill that bastard, ttebane" Kushina said her hair separating into nine tails and floating and swaying with a mind of their own.

"Don't worry dear, he'll get what's coming soon enough however we need to get back to konoha, now where are we?" Minato asked his wife,

"We're currently in snow country, it should take us about a month to get back to konoha, Minato how can you be sure that Naruto is alive" Kushina asked still not believing the situation she was in,

"Because Kushina, when I sealed the Kyūbi in Naruto I was also aiming to seal some of my chakra as an imprint to make sure if the seal was ever about to break I could meet him and restore the seal however I think I sealed my soul putting my body into a death-like state, I met him in the seal with the Kyūbi" Minato started as he told his family all about the youngest member, they all were impressed with Naruto's growth however they were outraged with how his life had been

"Kushina as much as he has grown on his own, he needs us, I know in my heart our boy is lonely and needs his family, he puts on this mask of indifference so no one knows how lonely he truly is but he is Kushina, from within the seal I have heard him cry himself to sleep some nights" Minato said tears starting to form in his eyes, he never wanted that life for his son

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for Minato, my baby boy needs his mother ttebane" Kushina said a fire of determination burning in her violet eyes.

"Hell yeah, otōto needs us ttesayo" Hitomi said pumping her fist in the air her sisters agreeing just as fierce. And with that the Namikaze family packed up their things and after Minato eating a meal they locked up the safe house and began their long trek home

**-Same time, Konoha-**

Naruto woke up and began his normal routine, he would start with some warm up stretches and then 700 laps around his grounds, then he would do 300 sit-ups, push-ups, squats and various other exercise, all the while 200 clones would be focusing on chakra control by balancing kunai on their hands all the while walking up and down trees. After that he and a clone would practice his taijutsu and then his kenjutsu. After that he would then do some stretches to cool-down. Then he would take a shower and then eat breakfast, which would be around 7 o'clock,

Kakashi told his team to meet at 7 however he knew he wasn't going to appear until 10. So he drew a quick sketch of something and then headed out for an errand before meeting his team.

Upon leaving his house and resetting the security seals he headed towards the village center. He found the shop he was looking for soon enough, which was the weapons shop, he walked up to the counter and found a girl his age tending to the shop

"Hello and welcome to our shop, I'm Tenten, how may I help you" she asked, her brown hair done up in two buns, she was wearing a pink Chinese shirt and black shinobi pants and blue sandals, her inquisitive looking brown eyes staring at Naruto's cobalt blue ones.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you can forge a hundred of kunai like this one" he said showing her the sketch. The sketch was of a flat enough kunai, rather than the normal one they normally used, however the handle was round so he can attach the seal tag for the Hiraishin. The blade looked like the normal kunai however two more smaller blades came out at a 20% angle close to the handle and pointed the same way the main blade did. All in all it was a more aggressive and deadlier looking tri-prong kunai. Tenten realized what he was going for with the sketch and shot him a curious glance

"Sure but may I ask why you kneed these custom ones made," she asked.

"I just think it would be badass to have kunai like these, is that a problem" Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No not at all just curious" Tenten said "Alright we should have them completed in a few days, I just need your name to put on the order"

"Sure it's Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto replied

"Okay then like I said they should be ready in a few days so come by in let's say 6 days" Tenten said

"Sure no problem, alright then I'll see you around Tenten" Naruto said waving as he left the store, not noticing the curious and determined look Tenten gave him as he exited the store.

"I think I need to find out more about that guy" she said to herself.

**-Training ground 7 at the bridge: three hours later-**

Naruto arrived in time to the bridge where he was to meet his team with a few minutes to spare, however his happy mood was soon spoilt when he Sakura decided to open her mouth as per usual.

"YOUR LATE NARUTO" she screeched, Naruto winced at the volume of her voice.

"Dear kami woman do you ever learn or do you have to read it or be told by your precious _Sasuke-kun_" Naruto said "I told you yesterday as long as I'm here before sensei I'm early and honestly have you not figured out he won't ever be on time ever unless we're going on something like an s-rank, but alas" he said shrugging at the end

After that silence fell upon the three genin for a few moments before Kakashi decided to show up.

"Good morning my cute little genin" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Hiya uncle," Naruto said with his grin

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI" Sakura screeched,

"Hn" was the intelligent response from the Uchiha

"Now, now Sakura, it will do you no good to yell at your sensei like that especially when he can make your life a living hell" Kakashi answered Sakura in a sickly sweet voice which is unusual for a male to do but still he did it anyway, all the while giving her his trademark eye smile "now let's go get our first mission"

Surprisingly Sakura whooped, Sasuke smirked, and if people were paying close attention to Naruto you would see a smile on his face, but no it wasn't a smile of joy well not of joy for getting a mission, oh no Naruto was smiling because of the horrors Sasuke and Sakura were about to witness. The horror of d-ranks

**-1 week later- **

For the past week Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were forced to perform d-rank missions, they had to walk dogs, babysit, deliver groceries, sweep yards, pull weeds, the works, all the while Naruto and Kakashi were enjoying a good book, how you ask? Well that's the genius of the shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto was walking back towards the weapon shop to pick up his kunai from Tenten, it was early again and his team mates were no doubt waiting for him and Kakashi, as they still haven't learned, although he does commend their stubbornness.

Walking into the store he was met with the sight of Tenten behind the counter once more

"Hi Naruto come to collect your order right?" Tenten said as Naruto approached the counter

"Yeah, so are they finished" Naruto asked making small talk as Tenten got his order for him

"Yeah they were a challenge to make but me and my dad managed, I'll get them for you now" Tenten said as she walked into the back room to retrieve his order, she came back with a scroll presumably filled with his order

"So how much do I owe you?" Naruto asked getting out his wallet.

"Let's see, well for 200 custom kunai that'll be about 5000ryō." Tenten replied.

"Sure no problem, can I get cleaning supplies as well for swords" Naruto asked, it has been a while since he cleaned his katana and he was out of oil to clean it with.

"Sure it's only about another 100ryō" Tenten said as she took out a cleaning kit and paced it beside the scroll.

Naruto then took out the right amount of money and handed it to her. With his business concluded Naruto than began to exit the store

"Thanks a lot Tenten, I'll see you around" he said as he waved goodbye

"No problem Naruto, come back soon" she said 'shoot I met to find out more about him' she thought to herself.

With that Naruto went home to practice, he still had another hour before Kakashi would arrive. Reaching home after a while Naruto went to the study to get his second kunai holster, he got two more and would normally have them taped to his left leg, he also learned to be able throw with both hands to make the Hiraishin more potent and effective. Summoning a few clones he got out a few vials of his blood he prepared beforehand.

He then got out his custom kunai and went about preparing them, he wrote the seals on the scroll on the handle and then went over then with his blood charged with chakra. When he did that, the seals glowed blue for a second and then stopped. With that much finished he took a few kunai and went outside to test out the jutsu.

Out in the yard behind the house was a big enough training field, it had three training dummies which have telltale signs of abuse. Standing about 90 feet from the dummies Naruto took out one of his custom tri-prong kunai, taking aim he threw the kunai behind the dummies, and immediately felt the pull of the seal, then channeling his chakra he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared behind the dummies

"Alright Success" he said jumping in circles, however he then suddenly threw up, why? You ask, because he was hit with a large dose of dizziness from travelling at the speed of light which is pretty disorientating, and after having a big breakfast, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"Ugh, well I'll just have to get use to that, I wish dad's note explained that" he said wiping his mouth. He then went back inside and cleaned himself up, after that he figured it was about time he went and met up with his team.

**-At the bridge-**

Here we currently find Sakura and Sasuke as usual waiting for their tardy sensei and teammate, even after a week of this happening you'd think they'd learn by now. Anyway Sasuke was leaning on the railing with Sakura pestering him trying to get him to talk, however that all stopped when they sensed someone approaching, well Sasuke sensed Sakura just happened to turn her head to see what her _Sasuke-kun _was looking at.

When they looked they saw Naruto approaching with Kakashi, as they got to the bridge Sakura was about to screech as usual but was stopped when Naruto held up a hand

"Enough Sakura, this is going to be happening everyday so get use to it already, a shinobi is neither late or early, a shinobi shows up when he means to show up." Naruto said. Sakura not being allowed to discipline her sensei of all people and her teammate just huffed and turned her head not looking at Naruto anymore,

"Alright now, no more arguing, let's go get a mission" Kakashi said diffusing the situation.

"Hn" grunted the Uchiha as he left his perch and heading towards the Hokage tower,

"Wait up Sasuke-kun" was the ever faithful reply from Sakura.

"Sensei, when you said mission, you meant chore right" Naruto said smiling at his uncle.

"My dear nephew whatever could make you think that" Kakashi said with his eye-smile.

The two then shared a look for a few seconds only to burst out laughing.

"You know sensei if I didn't know better I swear you were enjoying torturing those two" Naruto said still chuckling

"I'm hurt you would think that Naruto" Kakashi said feigning hurt as he chuckled himself. The two then disappeared in a shunshin,

**-At the Hokage tower-**

The two were still chuckling when they appeared in the missions office either side of Sakura and Sasuke, who both had tick marks on their heads. Today the Hokage was handing out the missions due to shortage of staff, even though he was supposed to be running the village, however Sarutobi liked doing this as it allowed him to get away from the dreaded paperwork.

"Ah team 7, here for another mission I suppose" the elderly Hokage said, looking upon the team before him

"Yes lord Hokage" Kakashi replied

"Any good ones today grandpa" Naruto asked

"Well now let's see" The Hokage said as he started looking through the mission scrolls, not letting anyone tell off his surrogate grandson for calling him grandpa, Naruto more or less grew up with the Sarutobi family, Biwako, Hiruzen's wife was as much a grandmother to the boy as she was to Konohamaru, speaking of Konohamaru the boy idolized Naruto, Hiruzen's son Asuma helped Naruto mastering his wind element, and Naruto called him uncle just as much as he did Kakashi.

"today we have, babysitting the merchant guild leader's children, cleaning the park of rubbish, walking a few of the Inuzuka hounds, tora needs to be retrieved again, and old Mrs. Urashima needs her groceries delivered to her, and finally…"he read out the descriptions of the missions however as he was about to read the last one out he was interrupted by Sasuke

"No, no more of these chores, I am an Uchiha, an elite," A snort from Naruto was heard at this, "I can't be wasting my time doings these meaningless missions when I need to get stronger to kill _him_" Sasuke continued ignoring Naruto.

"Sasuke, know your place and not disrespect the Hokage" Iruka said, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. "You only just graduated, don't get ahead of yourself," he then went into the ranks of missions and how they operate. However at the end of it Sasuke still demanded a c-rank mission and Sakura backed him up saying how Sasuke was the best and he deserved it.

"Well then, Kakashi what do you say, is your tea ready for a c-rank" the Hokage asked the sensei of team 7.

"I think they could handle it," Kakashi replied.

"Alright then, let's see" The Hokage said looking through the c-rank scrolls, as he read through them he found one that sounded simple enough but his instincts told him there was more to it than what was written. So he skipped that one and continued reading until he spotted one that was right for team 7.

"Alright then I have a mission to protect a merchant as he makes his way to the capital, this mission should only last a week or two," the Hokage said picking up the scroll

"Sounds good, we'll take it" Kakashi said "alright team return home and pack for a long-term mission meet me and the client at the main gate to the village in one hour"

"Roger" Naruto saluted as he disappeared in a whirlpool

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as usual as he headed home with the pinkette following behind him.

"I must say, Naruto has come a long way hasn't he Kakashi" Sarutobi said looking at the spot last occupied by Naruto

"Yes he has, he's exactly like Minato-sensei if it wasn't for the whisker marks I would swear sensei somehow shrunk" Kakashi said chuckling.

"Yes, quite, unfortunately I can tell the boy is still lonely, I can see it in his eyes." Sarutobi said "alright then dismissed Kakashi"

"Sir" Kakashi saluted and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had finished packing, sealing all his supplies into a large capacity storage seal in a small enough scroll. With that done he decided to get some lunch seeing plenty of time still. Going for something simple he made himself a sandwich.

Finishing the sandwich he cleaned up and exited the house making sure everything was locked and the seals were set. Feeling everything was secure he exited the grounds and sealed the gate and grounds as well, setting the barrier seals and everything.

He then headed to the main gate finding Kakashi and their client awaiting the rest of the team.

"Ah Naruto, there you are, this is our client Asakura Takeshi, Takeshi-san this is Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi introducing Naruto to the client

"Hello young Naruto, I must thank you for accepting the mission to protect me on my journey" Takeshi said bowing.

"It's no problem Takeshi-san, just my duty as a Konoha shinobi" Naruto said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. Soon enough Sakura and Sasuke turned up before the deadline. With the team present the mission began and they exited the village signing out as they did, with Naruto saying goodbye to the eternal gate guardians Kotetsu and Izumo.

**-Meanwhile in Yu no Kuni [land of Hot Springs]-**

After travelling for two days Naruto's family made it to the docks in Yuki no Kuni **[Land of Snow], **from there they chartered a ship to take them to Yu no Kuni, they tried getting one that would bring them closer to konoha however those ships wouldn't be leaving for a few weeks and the family couldn't wait that long, well Minato could but let's face it he had no say with 5 females to out vote him at every turn.

Anyway the family got off the boat at a harbor village in Yu no Kuni, they didn't get a name as they only stayed long enough to resupply. Leaving the Village boundaries Kushina bit her thumb and went through a series of hand seals and slammed her hand down on the ground

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" she announced the jutsu, and with that a large cloud of smoke appeared signaling the summoning. From out of the cloud came a horse size wolf, its fur a creamy whitish grey with yellow eyes, a look of shock on its face clear.

"**Kushina, my kami we thought you dead especially after Naruto told us what happened**" the wolf said finally finding his voice

"Well Balto as you can see I'm very much alive and so are the rest of us, and how did you meet Naruto" Kushina said confused as to how her baby boy was able to talk to the clan summons

"**We know of Naruto, because he has signed the contract in fact he was able to summon Fenrir-sama on his first try"** Balto said chuckling

"WHAT, but he should only be thirteen he shouldn't have the amount of chakra to be able to summon Fenrir" Kushina said, shocked out her son's ability,

"Looks like the seal worked" Minato said chuckling and proud at his son's accomplishments

"What do you mean Minato" Kushina asked.

"well I designed the seal to slowly convert Kyūbi's chakra and feed it to Naruto's reserves, and it appeared to have worked, however with all that chakra Naruto must work hard to gain any control to effectively use his chakra" Minato replied.

"**He has, we witnessed him using the ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **most effectively, having at least a hundred clones work on his control daily"** Balto said. "**Anyway we'll let Naruto tell you all about his training and abilities when you return home, now what is it you summoned me for Kushina" **Balto asked

"Oh right, Balto we need you to help find Tsunade we plan on bringing her back with us, we'll be needing her help to take care of some problems we may have once we return." Kushina said remembering her reason for summoning Balto.

"**No problem I still remember her scent" **Balto said sniffing the air to get a heading

"Mom why are we looking for Tsunade" Hikari asked wondering why they were looking for their cousin.

"Because Hikari, Tsunade and Shizune are the only ones I would trust right now to be able to check Naruto over to make sure he's okay, that and we'll need her when we take on the elders," Kushina answered.

"Oh okay" Hikari said

And with that the surviving Namikazes received their heading from Balto who told them Tsunade was at least in Hi no Kuni **[Fire Country]** more than likely vacating one of the gambling towns situated around.

'Hang on Naruto, mommy's coming' Kushina thought

**-Back with Naruto and Team 7 three days later-**

Team 7 had made it to the fire capital with no troubles in three days, they had met a few bandits on the way, but they were easily dealt with save for Sasuke and Sakura freezing in the heat of battle. Naruto had made his first kill however when he defended his teammates in their frozen state. Tough as he was Naruto still was shaken, he threw up after the battle was over when Kakashi finished of the rest of the bandits.

Kakashi then told Naruto what he was told by Minato, as ninja they will eventually have to kill, however as long as he knows that as long as he continues to feel bad about it he is still human. After that fiasco it was smooth sailing from there. Well just as long as no one jinxes it.

"I must thank you again Kakashi-san, you and your team," Takeshi said as they neared the market square of the Capital.

"No problem Asakura-san" Kakashi replied waving is hand "In fact it's been years since I've been to the capital"

Yes the capital of Fire country was a beautiful city. The Palace, where the Daimyo lived, was a tall beautiful building situated in the middle of the city surrounded by a moat of sorts with beautiful detailed bridges **[Look up Himeji Castle]. **To the east of the castle was the market filled with different stores such as tailor, blacksmiths and an open food market, where a great number of stalls were located. Just south of the castle was the gardens, which were just as breathtaking as the castle, no doubt filled with wildlife such as deer and foxes and different birds. Finally to the east and north was the housing areas, mainly the merchant clans, which was where Takeshi was headed. In the North where they were right now was where the inns and bars were located

"Oh you have been here before Hatake-san" Takeshi asked

"Yes with my squad just after the war actually" Kakashi replied

"Ah, well I hope you enjoy your visit here now as well, may we meet again Squad seven" Takeshi said waving as he walked off toward the housing areas.

"Alright gang let's go find ourselves an inn to stay for the night, then you can go explore" Kakashi said addressing his team. He led them to an inn called Tabi no kyūsoku **[Journey's Rest]**. However It wasn't simple in design, it was actually a very large beautiful building **[Picture the Hinata Inn from Love Hina]**

Kakashi walked up to the counter and was met with an average looking male at the check in counter. Kakashi asked for four single rooms for him and his team for the night and was quickly handed over the keys,

"Alright you guys here you go" Kakashi said "Now don't stay out too late, I want us to head off early tomorrow alright"

"Roger Sensei" Naruto said, Sasuke gave a grunt and Sakura nodded her head.

"Alright then off you go and explore the capital, the might be the only chance you get for a while" Kakashi added before heading towards a pub.

Sakura headed straight to the market and surprisingly so did Sasuke, but he headed towards the blacksmiths most likely to check out what weapons they have for sale, while Naruto headed towards the gardens to check them out and to get in some reading.

When he got to the gardens he found a nice area by a pond where a lovely willow tree was situated, so he decided to sit by it while he read. He opened up his Fūinjutsu notebook and read over some of the seals he came up with. One he was working on was to negate Dōjutsu from reading his chakra, more or less it would prevent Sharingan from stealing his jutsu and predict his moves, and it would also allow the Hyūga from zeroing on his tenketsu points.

He was looking over his notes for about thirty minutes when he heard some noises nearby, to him they sounded like sounds of struggle, jumping up onto the branches to get a good look around, Naruto surveyed the area, it took him a few moment till he found the source of the sounds.

He spotted three shinobi dragging a red haired girl through the woods heading south. For a while Naruto could make out the girl cursing her captors stuff like

"Let me go you ass-fuckers, if I get free I will fuck up every last one of you ass-captains seven ways to Sunday" she shouted only to be struck in the back of the knee while another slapped her after. Naruto narrowed his eyes, it was clear these shinobi were up to no good, what's more is they weren't dressed like the seven guardsmen or samurai that protect the capital, nor did they look like konoha ninja, however their behavior already proved they weren't, konoha ninja don't treat POWs like that well not until they are interrogated.

Naruto followed the shinobi to see what they wanted, summoning a clone he gave it a Hiraishin Kunai and had it return back to his room with the key and stick it in the wall in the room. He then began to follow the shinobi and their hostage for a while trying to listen into to their conversation.

The girl began struggling again when one of the shinobi got tired of dealing with her and struck her harder than before, the shinobi then took the girl and threw her over his shoulder however he was slapped over the head by one of the others.

"Careful you idiot, remember Lord Orochimaru want's the Uzumaki girl alive not dead" the leader said.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, another Uzumaki, one of his clan member was still alive. No matter what, he needed to save this girl.

"You know I kinda felt bad when we killed her parents, the mother looked delicious" one of the others

"Yeah I hear ya" the other replied.

If Naruto didn't learn to kill his emotions during missions than he would of more than likely give his position away by leaking killer intent. He decided he needed to act quickly otherwise he would be too far away to use the Hiraishin. He was able to use it now however he found that the kunai had a limit on the distance he could travel, of about 20 miles.

Using his superior speed and stealth Naruto took out the first guy silently, he wasn't as lucky with the leader, when Naruto came up to the leader the leader just happened to turn around and Naruto ended up getting him in the neck. The leader's gurgled yells of course alerted the third shinobi to Naruto's presence, however it didn't matter because all it did was put him on guard. Naruto was quick to hide however, after keeping the element of surprise in his favor.

"Alright you show yourself" the shinobi said, as he put the girl down on the ground. The shinobi then tried getting Naruto to show by throwing kunai and shuriken. "Come on out I know you are there" the guy said throwing a few more kunai. Then there was silence.

Then the shinobi ended jumping back as a kunai landed in front of him

"Ha you missed," he said however he was soon silent as he saw a yellow flash right in front of him. Naruto appeared in front him and then slit his throat killing the last shinobi.

With the battle over Naruto went over to the girl to check her over, noticing that she was ok save for a few bruises she had, looking better at the girl he noticed she was beautiful. She had a nice soft round face with her hair framing it save for one strand falling down the middle of her face. The girl's hair was a nice shade of red, very close to his mothers, however in the setting sun's light her hair looked like a dark shade of reddish pink. Her figure was well developed for someone her age, she looked around 14, she was thin but not too thin, her body showed signs of training, she also looked to be about a small d-cup, but she was still young yet, her attire was a brown tunic with a short skirt with black biker shorts, she also had simple enough black shinobi sandals. Overall she was one of the most attractive girls Naruto has seen.

Naruto wanting to make sure she was alright shook her to get her to awaken.

"Hey, miss wake up" he said as he shook her. It took a few shakes before a groan was made, as the girl slowly woke up

"Ugh my head" she said holding said head

"Yeah that would be from the assholes kidnapping you, are you okay" Naruto said softly looking at her, she then stared back and chocolate brown eyes met sapphire blue. Their eyes interlocked, for what seemed like hours but was only seconds until they both began to blush and turned their gazes elsewhere.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me" The girl replied

"No problem I couldn't let them with kidnapping a pretty girl" Naruto said blushing even more when he realized what he said.

"Y-you think I'm pretty" the girl asked looking back towards him

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have said it" Naruto said smiling not unlike his father, making the girl blush redder than her hair

"T-thanks" she said looking away again.

"Um so what's your name, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said grinning foxily. The girl gasped and her eyes widened

"Seriously another Uzumaki but your hair's blond there's no fucking way you're an Uzumaki" the girl said

"Well I am, I got my dad's hair but my mother was an Uzumaki, in fact my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, heiress to the clan and also the _aka chishio no habanero_" Naruto replied, the girls eyes widening even further

"No fucking way, my parents have been looking for her, are you sure, what proof do you have" the girl asked, suddenly blue glowing chains burst from Naruto's back and began to weave left and right

"How's that? My mother was known for her special chakra which I inherited, and if you don't believe that much how about this **Kuchiyose no jutsu**" Naruto said performing the summoning jutsu, when the smoke cleared Balto was standing in front of the girl. "How about that I got the clan summons, the Wolf clan, Hiya Balto how's it going" Naruto said turning to Balto when talking to him.

"**I'm fine Naruto, and I need to tell you that your mother is alive**" Balto replied looking at his young charge, Naruto and the girl's eyes widened

"What, you mean she was fucking dead" the girl said

"Well presumed dead, but I believe otherwise and this is proof," Naruto said he then looked to Balto "Balto do you know where she is, and what about my dad is he with her" Naruto asked

"**Yes pup, your family is still alive and are on their way home to you as we speak, I was dismissed when they entered Tanzaku Gai, looking for a Senju Tsunade apparently she is a cousin of your mother's"** Balto replied "** So what did you call me for Naruto**"

"Well I need you to find Kakashi and tell him to meet me at the hotel" Naruto replied

"**No problem I have his scent already**" Balto said running of to find Kakashi.

Tayuya was about to ask more questions but seeing her questioning look Naruto cut her to the chase.

"Alright I'll tell you everything as soon as we get back to my hotel room, but beforehand can you tell me your name" Naruto asked looking at the girl, breaking her out of her trance she was in.

"Oh, well I'm Tayuya, Uzumaki Tayuya" she replied,

"Well then Tayuya, hold on and brace yourself" Naruto said as he grabbed her with one arm,

"Wait what, what are you doin…" she started but didn't finished as they disappeared in a yellow flash"

**-Back at the Hotel room-**

Naruto and Tayuya, appeared inside his hotel room with flash and almost immediately Tayuya had to barf, running to the window she threw up out the window, when she was finished she turned around and glared at Naruto

"What the fuck Shithead" she shouted.

"Heheh sorry I did warn you though. The jutsu I used tends to have that effect on first time users."

"Well what the fuck kind of jutsu was that" Tayuya asked moving to the bed

"It was an advance **Shunshin**" Naruto replied, he then looked downcast as he continued "Um listen do you have any other family beside your parents" he asked, Tayuya gained a saddened expression on her face.

"No, I only had my parents, and those fuckers had to kill them" she replied tears flowing while said the last part with a growl

"Well seeing as we're family you should come back with me to Konoha" Naruto said with a warm smile

"Wait really but you barely know me" she said with a shocked look on her face

"So I get to know big whoop, also remember to an Uzumaki nothing is more important than family" Naruto said grinning his foxy grin, which made Tayuya blush

"Yeah I remember, my parents drilled it into my head, that and Fūinjutsu" Tayuya replied with a pout which made her look adorable.

"How far you in fūinjutsu" Naruto asked according to his mother's scroll he was about a level 8 in Uzumaki standards which was about a level 25 in normal standards and there is only ten levels.

"I'm about a level 7, we were starting on the more advance stuff before, well you know" she said looking down. It was then that a knock was heard followed by a voice

"Naruto you in there" Kakashi asked "Your summons said you needed me and sounded like it was urgent"

"Yeah I'm here sensei, the door's opened" Naruto replied

"So what was it you needed me for" Kakashi started to say but stopped when he spotted Tayuya, "Hello and who might you be" Kakashi asked looking towards Tayuya

"Sensei this is Tayuya, I came upon this group of shinobi trying to kidnap her to take to Orochimaru, I remember learning that he used orphans and certain people to conduct experiments, so I knew I need to save her" Naruto answered

"huh, well than good job Naruto, and I guess you want to take her home with us seeing as she has no more family here correct?" Kakashi said eye-smiling, maybe now Naruto would be less lonely now seeing as he had some kin now.

"Yeah, more or less" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Alright then well as long as this is all the excitement we'll be having for tonight, I'll leave you two to it, just don't stay up to late we need to head back early alright"

"Roger sensei, goodnight" Naruto said waving to his sensei as Kakashi walked out the door

"So where exactly am I supposed to sleep tonight Naruto" Tayuya asked, looking around the room seeing that it was a single room, i.e. one bed.

"You are going to sleeping on the bed, I got a futon in a storage seal so I'll take the floor" Naruto replied

"Oh okay then." She replied surprised by that, "so what level are you in fūinjutsu then" she asked remembering she was going to ask him before Kakashi came in.

"I'm about level eight in Uzumaki standards well according to my mom's scrolls, I've never actually had one to confirm this as I was the only one in the village studying fūinjutsu and Jiraiya of the Sannin was rarely in the village and when he was he couldn't help me seeing as he hadn't experience in the Uzumaki style of fūinjutsu" Naruto replied honestly.

Tayuya's jaw dropped, he was self-taught and was that good.

"So how about we get to know each other after you get cleaned up," Naruto said setting the futon up after unsealing it and some bed sheets and pillows from the scroll, he also unsealed two sets of pajamas one for him and Tayuya handing them to her, he went into the sitting room to wait. Naruto cleaned himself up using a seal he created that used a simple water manipulation to wipe away all sweat and dirt from him then a little wind jutsu and he was dry. He then got into his pajamas.

A little while later Tayuya came out ready for bed herself, she was grateful for the pajamas, although a little big they were surprisingly comfortable.

"So what did you want to know" Tayuya said coming out from the bathroom.

"Well don't you start off with your likes dislikes hobbies and dreams or goals for the future?" Naruto asked

"Okay well, I like music especially playing the flute" she started although she frowned when she said it "however those assholes, broke my flute my mother gave me," she said low but not low enough to not be heard, "I also like fūinjutsu I find it really interesting, and I love reading, I dislike stuck up pricks and I also don't like my hair very much" she added

"Why, I think it's beautiful, it's a really nice shade of red and it has a nice glow in the moonlight" Naruto said honestly, it was true from the moonlight shining in her hair looked like red silk, from the way it shined and glistened. Of course this admission from Naruto made Tayuya turn an adorable shade of red when she blush

"R-really you like my hair" she said playing with a strand of it.

"Of course like I said it's really beautiful in fact I noticed it straight away," Naruto said smiling warmly

"Well I guess I don't hate it anymore" she said with a redder blush on her face, "Umm hobbies was next right, well like I said playing my flute, reading and fūinjutsu, I also like cooking, me and my mom would try out different recipes, so it was something I really enjoyed. Umm dreams for the future, well I guess I'd like to become a seals master, and a good Kunoichi, I also really would like to get married one day with a nice guy and raise a family" she said with a blush as she mentioned her biggest dream of having a family someday

"Well Tayuya, I'll help you along the way" he said again smiling warmly, a nice true smile.

"So how about you" she asked looking at the blonde

"Well I like fūinjutsu and kenjutsu, reading, gardening, training and the occasional prank. I also like the occasional treat of Ramen at my favorite restaurant Ichiraku's. I dislike arrogant and stuck up pricks, and those that blame others for reasons beyond their control. My hobbies include pranking, reading, gardening and creating new seals. And my dream is to one day become Hokage to protect those precious to me, and surpass the previous Hokage, and also make my family proud, I also want to settle down with a nice girl and raise a family together to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan" Naruto said smiling when mentioning his hobbies and likes, he also had a faraway look when mention his dreams.

Tayuya blushed again when he mentioned his dreams, now she wouldn't mention this out loud right now cause she was getting to know him, but she was falling for Naruto and hard, it started by the fact that he went out of his way to save her, he didn't know and couldn't be sure she was an Uzumaki and could've left her to her fate however he saved her so that gained him her thanks and admiration, the next thing was the way he was treating her, not like a victim, he was being careful of course but he was treating her like walking around egg shells. She hated when people did that, yes she lost her parents and he was considerate, didn't mean she wanted him to treat her like a fucking china doll, which he wasn't, which was a huge plus. And lastly, he likes her hair, sure he's an Uzumaki but he said his family was previously known to be dead so he didn't grow up with his mother so he only saw her in picture so Tayuya can't attribute his like of her hair to that, but still it was something was teased about by kids here, she had come to hate her hair, however now she was beginning to think different thanks to Naruto. He was also genuinely kind and caring, it also didn't hurt that he was cute and good looking.

"Okay lets pick this back up in the morning, okay Tayuya. I think we should be getting to sleep now if we're going to be waking up early" Naruto said looking at the clock they had in the room

"Yeah good idea Naruto" she said. With that the two teens headed to their beds and quickly fell asleep, Tayuya fell asleep almost instantly due to her ordeal today and from simple fatigue. As they fell asleep, their dreams focused on one another.

**-The next morning-**

Naruto and Tayuya had gotten up early enough, got themselves ready and headed out to meet up with Naruto's team. When they arrived Sakura and Sasuke threw her questioning glances

"Who's she" Sakura asked

"This is Tayuya, I saved her from being kidnapped last night" Naruto said

"Oh okay then, you better stay away from **my** Sasuke-kun" Sakura said pointing and Tayuya, Naruto rolled his eyes and her predictable behavior. Sasuke just hn'ed.

"Relax pinky, I'm not interested in him" she said, she then threw an admiring glance towards Naruto, which Kakashi picked up on,

Sakura was about to retort however Kakashi cut her to the chase,

"Alright team let's start heading back home now, Tayuya do you have shinobi training" Kakashi asked

"Yeah my parents taught me enough to survive dad said I was about mid to high genin level." Tayuya replied.

"Alright then that will make things easier" Kakashi said, he then told them they'll be setting a quick enough pace seeing as Tayuya wasn't a plain civilian.

Jumping through the trees they made their way home to konoha. The rest of team 7 however never missed the interactions between the two Uzumaki. When they stopped for the night as Naruto and Tayuya talked nobody missed the blushes they both sported when they would look at each other as they talked. It was surprising for Sakura and Sasuke as Naruto was acting sociable for once. But then again they never realized they themselves were the problem for that, Naruto at least acted sociable in the academy with Shikamaru and Chōji as well as Kiba.

As they resumed the next day, the other two members of team 7 still couldn't get over the interactions between Tayuya and Naruto, they also couldn't believe the fact that Naruto found another Uzumaki. Continuing the pace from yesterday the team made it back to konoha before nightfall. They met with Izumo and Kotetsu who greeted them as usual as team 7 signed in. from there the group continued to the Hokage's office

"Hello team 7, mission accomplished I assume" he asked looking at Kakashi

"Yes lord Hokage" Kakashi said he then gave the mission report which more or less summarized what happened.

"And who is this young lady then" Sarutobi asked looking at Tayuya who shrunk into herself under the gaze of the professor.

"Umm Tayuya Uzumaki sir" she answered getting a surprised look on his face

"Oh and do tell how you came across team 7, Tayuya" Sarutobi asked. Tayuya then told how her family had been looking for the clan heiress Kushina but settled in the capital, and then she told how these shinobi murdered her parents and kidnapped her to take to Orochimaru. Then she told him how Naruto rescued her. All the while both red-head and blond kept glancing at each other and blushing.

"Like father like son" Sarutobi muttered "And what would you like to do now you are here in konoha" Sarutobi asked

"If it's possible I'd like to be a Kunoichi lord Hokage, I already have training from my parents" Tayuya replied.

"Alright well I would need you to perform a test to see if you are capable, Kakashi if you wouldn't mind doing the test three days from now?" Sarutobi asked turning towards Kakashi.

"Of course Lord Hokage" Kakashi answered

"Good now I believe that will be all tonight Team 7, you have the next week off from missions as per usual upon complete any mission higher than a C-rank," Sarutobi said, "Team 7 you are dismissed"

"Lord Hokage" team 7 saluted Kakashi disappeared in his usual leaf Shunshin. Sasuke and Sakura left via a door. Naruto waved goodbye to his surrogate grandfather as he grabbed on to Tayuya's shoulder and both disappeared in a whirlpool...

**-With Naruto and Tayuya-**

"Huh no nausea" Tayuya said when they appeared outside Naruto's compound

"Yeah I used a different jutsu, just a normal Shunshin" Naruto said "Umm Tayuya before we go in I just wanna tell you something important" Naruto said getting more nervous by the minute

"What is it Naruto" Tayuya asked wondering why her fellow clansman was getting nervous

"Well do you know what happened when the Kyūbi attacked 14 years ago" Naruto asked

"Yeah the fourth hokage sacrificed to kill it as they say but something like to Kyūbi is too powerful to simply kill so what did happen to it" Tayuya said

"Well he sealed it into me, I'm the Kyūbi's jinchūriki" Naruto said hanging his head

"So you're a jinchūriki am I supposed to act different around you now" Tayuya asked looking at him with a confused look

"I dunno, I was kinda afraid you wouldn't want to be around me anymore or something" Naruto replied

"Well that's just stupid, remember Naruto we're both Uzumaki so we know the basics of Fūinjutsu so we should both know that a scroll with a kunai in it is still just a scroll and the kunai is still just a kunai right" Tayuya said, she was then taken by surprise when Naruto hugged her

"Thank you" he whispered,

"No problem Naruto, we're family now and family sticks together right" Tayuya said smiling warmly, Naruto nodded his head wiping the tears from his eyes, he was really afraid she wouldn't accept him.

"Alright let's head inside now" Naruto said unlocking the gate

"Wow so is this your place yeah" Tayuya asked

"Yeah it's my parents' house, it's pretty big seeing as it has enough room to fit me and my four older sisters" Naruto replied

"Wait you have Four older sisters" Tayuya asked

"yeah, presumed dead remember" Naruto said smirking "but yeah even still it's got a number of guest rooms, four I think last time I checked"

"Cool, umm are the lights supposed to be on" Tayuya asked pointing towards the house, when Naruto looked he could see that the lights were on in the kitchen and living room of the house

With that Naruto ran to the door and went to opened it to find it was opened walking into the hallway he found a red-headed woman walking out of the kitchen, he recognized her as his mother Kushina Uzumaki,

"Mom?" Naruto said in a daze not sure if this was a dream or not, the woman hearing him turned around and looked at him

"Naruto?" she asked, Naruto nodded his head.

"Mom?" he asked, Kushina nodded her head this time, she was then tackled with a hug from Naruto, having seeing it coming Kushina braced herself "you're actually here" he cried out

"Of course I am, my precious little boy and I promise I'll never leave again" Kushina cried herself holding her baby boy for the first time since that night 14 years ago,

"I've wanted to meet you for so long mom, ttebayo" he said not realizing he let his verbal tic slip. Naruto while hugging by his mother broke down, all the walls he put up to hide his sadness and loneliness coming down, he cried and cried, tears he though dried up years ago

"Ttebayo huh, you really are my baby boy" Kushina said hearing his verbal tic, hearing her baby boy breakdown was hurting her, but now she was here and kami help those who continued to harm her baby boy. She began to sooth her son by tracing small circles on his back while making shush noises. Eventually from the emotional flood Naruto fell asleep from mental, emotional and physical fatigue.

Hearing sniffing noises, Kushina looked up to find Tayuya wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hello and who might you be" she asked Tayuya who looked up

"I'm a friend of Naruto's, my name is Tayuya, lady Kushina," Tayuya said looking down at her feet in nervousness

"No need to call me lady, Tayuya, now come on let's go into the sitting room and you can introduce yourself young Uzumaki" Kushina replied lifting Naruto up, Tayuya's eyes widened and was about to ask how she knew when Kushina bet her to the chase "You don't think I wouldn't know family when I see it, your hair gives you away, it's the same shade as most Uzumakis so I knew straight away" she said as they made their way into the sitting room.

When they entered the sitting room, the found the four Uzumaki girls watching TV, while Minato was reading a book. When Kushina entered they all looked up to find her with Naruto in her arms, Minato sent his wife a questioning glance

"He was tired from today and to find that we were back drained him mentally" Kushina answered, Minato nodded his head

"And who is the young lady beside you" Minato asked

"Oh this is Tayuya" Kushina said sitting down and lying Naruto down beside her with his head on her lap while she stroked his hair softly.

Meanwhile Naruto's sisters were finding it hard not to take him from their mother and hug the living crap out of him like a teddy bear

"Oh my god he's so cute, like a mini-dad" Hikari said, trying not to squeal like a fangirl.

"I know and those whiskers of his makes him look like a fox" Hitomi said failing to resist the urge to squeal.

"Alright Tayuya, if you don't mind telling us about yourself" Minato said giving Tayuya a warm smile.

"Well…" she then began to go into detail how she and Naruto met all the while blushing at what Naruto said to her. Kushina and Minato smiled at how their son has met someone just as special in life.

It was when Tayuya finished her story that Naruto woke up, he was surprised at where he was at first but then realized where he was and more importantly who was there with him, then in a soft voice he said

"So it wasn't a dream, you guys are really here" he said, with his family smiling warmly and nodded. Naruto just chuckled joyfully while a few tears of joy fell he then felt arms wrap around him bringing him into a hug,

"And we're not going anywhere Naruto, believe it" Kushina said with a warm smile on her face. Naruto hugged her back

"Thanks mom," he replied.

"So how is my baby boy doing in the shinobi business" Kushina asked.

"Well we finished our first c-rank mission today," Naruto said grinning in a vulpine like fashion.

His family had wide eyes at that,

"What but you're only fresh out of the academy right" Hikari his eldest sister said.

"well yeah, but my teammates were getting tired of d-ranks and Kakashi said we were ready for an easy c-rank, all we had to do was escort this merchant to the capital, the most we had to deal with was bandits" Naruto said easing their worries a bit and chuckling sheepishly when he mentioned the last part,

"So how is your training going son" Minato asked

"It's going great, I'm finally able to do the Hiraishin" Naruto said with a beaming smile making his mother and sisters gasp, and his father to smile full of pride at his son

"Naruto you learned the Hiraishin at your age?" Kushina asked her son

"Yeah, while I was learning seals I picked them up quick enough, it also helped having a few shadow clones help" he said with a smirk at the last part. "The theory behind the Hiraishin was easy enough to grasp, and dad was detailed in his notes, but I couldn't get it to work with the kunai dad left, when we met in the mindscape he told me it was because they're keyed to his chakra and blood only so I had to make the kunai from scratch" he said showing them his own kunai,

"What about the Rasengan? Did you learn that jutsu yet" Kushina asked, her boy was unbelievably talented.

"It took me a week to learn it, Ero-Sennin wasn't much help though and he was supposed to be the one teaching me the technique" Naruto said crossing his arms in frustration remembering when Jiraiya was helping him in his training. Jiraiya had made good on his promise to take care of Naruto if anything was to happen to Minato or Kushina, he was named godfather to Naruto after all, he would help Naruto with his training anytime he was in the village, he would normally stay for a few weeks until he had to leave again to take care of his spy network. Of course he still took time out to do 'research' and Naruto caught him in the act one day and Jiraiya was then christened Ero-Sennin much to his annoyance and Sarutobi's amusement.

"Who is Ero-sennin Naruto?" Minato asked his son

"oh sorry, Ero-sennin is Jiraiya-sensei dad" Naruto said grinning, Minato looked shocked at this but Kushina and Naruto's sisters all started giggling at Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya

"Ah so sensei helped you, I'm also guessing you know his hobby then" Minato said smiling at first glad that his sensei did take care of Naruto in their absence, however he sighed at the last part

"Of course the stupid pervert was peeping on the hot springs every time he took me training" Naruto said glaring at the window where he imagined Jiraiya to be

"Naruto how are you getting along with your taijutsu and kenjutsu" Kushina asked her son

"Well I'm doing good, I'm learning dad's taijutsu as I feel more comfortable with it but I'm doing good with the kenjutsu scrolls left here, although Hayate-sensei is busy most of the time so I don't have someone to train me often" Naruto explained

"Not to worry little brother your sisters are here, and we can help you train in your kenjutsu, not to mention mom is the best around" Hikari said pumping her fist.

"Thanks big sis" Naruto smiled at his oldest sister

"Don't forget son I'm here now to help with your taijutsu, your sisters are more fluent with your mother's style so seeing as I came up with the style I'll be able to help your progress with it. And with the Rasengan did you complete it?" Minato asked

"No not yet it's hard to get my wind element to work with it," Naruto said looking a bit disappointed

"Cheer up son we can work on that together," Minato said ruffling his son's hair.

"Umm does anyone know you here I mean I think something like The Yondaime and his family returning would be something that they would be shouting right about now" Naruto asked with a questioning look on his face

"No we snuck in, myself and your father are going to go have a word with Sarutobi and the council tomorrow however, now Naruto, Tayuya would you two like something to eat" Kushina said

"No thanks mom we had something to eat on our way back, now we're just tired from travelling" Naruto said

"Yeah I wanna hit the hay right about now" Tayuya said

"Yes it is getting rather late isn't it" Minato replied "Alright then we'll see you two in the morning then,"

Naruto and Tayuya said their goodnights and headed upstairs. Naruto showed Tayuya to one of the guest rooms that was right beside his. Inside was a nice queen size bed with nice comfy sheets and pillows, getting into the pajamas Naruto gave her she snuggled into the bed and fell asleep instantly, again dreaming about her new life with a certain blonde and now his family was included, Naruto too also dreamed about how life would be now.

Downstairs however was a different story. The rest of the Uzumaki were planning their next moves.

"Alright so what's the plan Minato" Kushina asked her husband

"It's rather simple, we go to Sarutobi and bring the elders up on charges, the directly interfered with clan business, which is correct seeing as we are the Uzumaki clan. Because of that we have the right to demand that old one eyed son of a bitch's head on a fucking pike" Minato replied his eyes glowing eerily.

"Damn straight that fossil is getting what's coming ttebane" Kushina said "and with the help of Tsunade it should be easy enough."

"But of course" Minato replied. "

"Minato do you plan on taking back the hat?" Kushina asked, the hat referring to the position of Hokage.

"I'm not too sure Kushina, especially after how they treated Naruto and you and our daughters" Minato said a scowl finding its way onto his face.

"I know Minato, I know." Kushina said hugging her husband.

"I must say, Naruto and Tayuya remind me a lot of us don't they Minato" she said smiling warmly

"Yes our story and theirs are similar aren't they," Minato replied chuckling

"Ufufufu, little brother looks completely smitten" Hitomi said giggling behind the sleeve of her jacket, much like a certain red-headed sekirei.

"I still can't believe how much our little brother has grown I mean I can't even perform the Hiraishin" Hikari said

"That's because sis you have a short attention span…" Reika said

"And are quick to anger like mom, so every time you made a mistake…" Haruka continued

"You'd get pissed off" Reika finished

"Humph. What about you two, what's your excuse?" Hikari said pouting at her younger sisters

"Well considering the fact that dad's notes where here…" Reika started

"And we didn't have any kunai with us…" Haruka continued

"And we were focusing more on ninjutsu and kenjutsu…" Reika added

"We weren't interested" Haruka finished

"Now, now girls, let's not fight over who accomplished what, now that we are finally **all** together Naruto and your father will be able to help you girls with the jutsu, not to mention we'll help each other out in all our training aspects." Kushina scolded her daughters.

"Yes mom" came the reply from the girls.

"Hey daddy do you think Naruto and his team will be competing in the chuunin exams soon" Hikari asked

"I don't know. I know that Naruto himself shows the qualities a chuunin should but I'm not sure about his team, any way I think it's time we turn in for the night we'll find out more tomorrow" Minato said

With that the family did indeed retire for the night. The parents were looking back on the events of the day as they got ready for bed. They were overjoyed they had their long lost child back with them. Minato shared with his wife as they traveled some of the things he managed to see while he was in the seal. Of course Kushina was fuming with rage at the injustice done to her son but she was also sad to here that her baby was alone for most of his life, yes he did have his surrogate family with the Sarutobi family and his godfather, but the fact remained that Naruto lived alone for most of his life. However they knew he had a friend in Tayuya now, and knowing the looks the two were sending each other, maybe something more. Of course there was also the boys form the academy, Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba, however they only ever really hung out during detention. But the two parents made a promise to not let their son be alone ever again. And with that the patriarch and matriarch of the Uzumaki clan went to sleep to prepare for a very eventful day tomorrow.

Another thing they realized was that their son saved a life from slavery today. If Naruto hadn't saved Tayuya, she would have been left to a life of experimentation, mind manipulation hell, Tayuya would never remember anything other than hating and serving Orochimaru, she would have a disgusting vile seal placed on her that would forever change her whole person. She would no longer be a kind girl who cares for her friends and family but a brash overbearing evil foul-mouthed little bitch that would have eventually been killed. However that will never happen thanks to an old man who trusted his instincts in giving a group of genin an easier job.

That's right in another reality or dimension or parallel universe, the Hokage would have assigned team 7 to bodyguard detail to one Tazuna, bridge builder of Wave country. However he didn't, no instead he investigated the case and found out that the bridge builder had lied about the mission parameters and it was actually an A-rank mission. Sarutobi almost kicked Tazuna out however after hearing Tazuna's story he arranged an IOU, and got a team of skilled Jōnin to carry out an A-rank assassination mission instead. This resulted in wave being liberated when Gatō was taken out alongside his forces after the team had to deal with one Zabuza Momochi and his student one Haku Yuki. Of course wave slowly reclaimed their hope and the bridge was built, and the people of wave claimed ownership of Gatō's property and business and brokered a deal with konoha. However they didn't get a hero this time around and the bridge was simply called Aratana kibō no hashi **[Bridge of New Hope]**

This mission only took two weeks whereas if it was team 7 to take said mission it would have taken them a month a 1 week to complete, leaving the team little time to prepare for the chuunin exams. And that ladies and gentlemen is the chaos theory or butterfly effect. Even the smallest of ripples can cause large waves.

**-Story end-**

**And done. Sorry it took so long but there were parts I went back over and redid because I wasn't satisfied with them. But hopefully the chapter is good. **

**Now about introducing Tayuya this early, I had planned on them meeting during the chuunin exams and instead of Sasuke rescuing Karin, Naruto was going to rescue Tayuya and Karin was going to be Karin of the north gate. But remember the best of plans never survive first engagement, and although this isn't a battle plan it's no different. When I planned the mission for the c-rank I came up with whats there and as you can see it was an easy enough c-rank however we all know team 7 never really got easy enough missions so I wanted something to liven up the mission for Naruto and thus the rescuing of Tayuya. Now I know she hasn't cursed much but the story is still young she will still be the Tayuya we know but like in new dimensions because she hasn't been taken by Orochimaru she's going to be a lot nicer, well to her friends anyway. **

**Now I was thinking should I have it where Tayuya replaces Sakura on team 7. If she does keep in mind that I don't plan on anyone but Sasuke getting the curse seal. I hate it when others have it where Naruto gets or the person he loves gets along with Sasuke. However one interesting story was where Sakura got it instead. So yeah that's that.**

**And yes most of Hitomi's behavior in this will be like Matsu from sekirei. Hikari is going to be the same as in new dimension. And yes the twins will probably be finishing off each other's sentences. It's something they do to annoy the fuck out of people**

**Alright that's it for now**

**Read and review folks**

**Kilroy7087 over and out**


End file.
